


Tattoo

by Caffeinated_Writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, MadaSaku Week, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Writer/pseuds/Caffeinated_Writer
Summary: You’re an attractive tattoo artist so I keep coming to get more tattoos. ONE-SHOT





	Tattoo

Sakura sighed. She was pathetic. 

This was now the third time in a matter of weeks she found herself standing in front of the multi-purpose piercing-tattoo shop. Sakura wholeheartedly blamed her friend Ino for this new addiction she seemed to have for this place. Weeks ago Sakura would never have thought to step into a place like this. 

Piercings and tattoos were never actually Sakura’s thing. It had been drilled into her since childhood that tattoos and piercings were bad and “only delinquents get them”. Of course the older she got Sakura realized her parents closed minded views weren’t the truth. Considering her two best friends sported some tattoos of their own and were both enrolled in one of the best Universities in the city, along with herself, it kind of killed her parents’ theory that only delinquents with no jobs or school got tattoos. 

No, Haruno Sakura didn’t like tattoos because she had a slight fear of needles. The irony was not lost on the pre-med student whose career goal was to be a surgeon, but the thought of sitting in a chair for hours while someone repeatedly stabbed you with a needle just didn’t sit well with her. With that in mind, she was sure she would never find herself at any tattoo shop.

Until the dreadful day she agreed to play Ino’s silly game of truth or dare.

3 weeks earlier…

They had decided to have a fun Friday night in their shared college apartment, after getting through some stressful exams a couple of days prior, and had invited a couple of friends over for drinks and movies, just some nice end of exam fun. 

An hour or so in Ino suggested they play truth or dare. The rules were fairly simple, whoever spins the bottle, placed in the middle of the group circle, gets to ask truth or dare to whoever the bottle lands on when the bottle ceases to spin. If you refuse to answer someone’s truth question or follow through with a dare given, you will be forced to do something worse.

Sakura wasn’t much of a fan of those sorts of games, much less when someone as dirty minded and devious as Ino was behind the game, so she had been fully prepared to sit out the game with Sasuke and Naruto and watch her friends. But Ino wouldn’t have been one of her best girlfriends if she didn’t know how to spark Sakura’s competitive spirit. It took one little crooked flap of her arms, to mimic that of a chicken, and Sakura was fired up and in the game. The game was relatively easy for her to get into. Perverted questions were thrown in here and there with equally perverted dares being handed out but Sakura had yet to deny any questions or dare sent her way. Clearly, Ino meant to change that.

When Ino spun the bottle, on her 6th turn, a particularly devious look fell across her face when the bottle landed on her pink haired friend. Without thinking Sakura found herself blurting out “Dare!”

That had been a bad move on her part.

Somehow Ino’s smirk managed to grow wider before she decided on the fate of her friend: a three way kiss between herself, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sakura’s eyes grew wide before her face twisted into slight disgust and she distinctly heard what sounded like Sasuke and Naruto both choking on their drink, signifying their equal level of shock to the dare. Sakura was not completely oblivious to Naruto and Sasuke’s attractiveness, and she was sure any other girl (or boy) would jump at the chance to kiss Sasuke or Naruto (especially at the same time). Had they been any other boys Sakura would have considered jumping on the adventurous train and giving it a shot, but Sasuke and Naruto had known her since she was 6…they were like brothers to her. Sakura didn’t think they could ever do something like that without feeling sick or at least not while she was sober and her better judgment was still very much alive and kicking. 

A pout came to Sakura’s face realizing she couldn’t do her dare. Sensing her friend’s defeat Ino squealed in victory. They had always been a bit competitive as kids so any small harmless victories against each other were reveled in. Sakura felt Naruto and Sasuke give her a comforting pat on the shoulder as she let out a sigh in defeat. She was not looking forward to her punishment.

All had calmed down by 2AM as their apartment began to clear out. Their close friends headed back to their respective school living quarters, leaving Ino and Sakura to clean with the slight-almost nonexistent- help of Sasuke and Naruto, whom decided to spend the night. It was at this point Ino decided to give Sakura her punishment. 

“A tattoo? You can’t be serious!” Sakura glared, not liking what Ino had chosen as her punishment.

“Oh, stop whining.” Ino retorted, rolling her eyes at her friends extreme reaction “I could have made you fuck Rock Lee as a punishment. I’m being quite generous.” 

Sakura would admit that the punishment was relatively tame compared to the thousands of perverted and sexual things Ino could have probably forced her to do but that still didn’t make Sakura happy. Ino knew she hated needles.

Ino sighed realizing that Sakura’s glare was still firmly in place. “Look, it doesn’t even have to be a big tattoo. It can be as tiny as a cherry blossom tattooed on the side of your wrist.” Ino explained, “you told me a couple of days ago you wanted to do something new and spontaneous with yourself! This is me, forcefully, helping you to do so.”

Sakura’s glare softened and she let out a loud, frustrated, groan in defeat causing Ino to laugh. “Plus you really need to get over your fear of needles. I don’t know about you but I don’t think that’s a good look for a future doctor.” Ino chuckled, putting the last used cup I the trash can.

Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter, chucking her plastic cup in the open trash can, and she pouted. “Where the fuck would I even go?” Sakura asked, “It’s not like I know the best tattoo parlors to go to. If I pick at random I may come out with something infected.” 

Sakura shuddered at the thought of going into some grotesque place where none of the supplies were clean. 

Ino shrugged at her question, “I don’t know, don’t Sasuke and Naruto have some ink? Ask them where they got it done.” She suggested, tilting her head in the direction of a barely dressed Naruto, walking into the kitchen with a mere towel around his waist and covering his damp tresses, indicating he had just hopped out of their shower. 

“Ask me what?” Naruto grinned, flashing his pearly whites.

“I wanted to know if you could take me to the place you got your tattoo.” Sakura questioned pointing at the black spiral covered in Japanese characters that covered his belly button.

“You’re finally going to get a tattoo Sakura?” Naruto questioned excitedly, happy that after years of convincing his best friend was going to get one.

Sakura sighed at her friend’s enthusiasm. “Not exactly willingly,” Sakura stated, giving Ino a pointed look which she shrugged off, “I’m only getting a small one so don’t get too excited.”

Naruto looked up in thought trying to remember the place he got his tattoo done. 

“Sasuke took me to some place he was familiar with. He knew the staff and everything!” Naruto grinned, “We can have Teme take us tomorrow.”

Come that Saturday morning Sakura found herself, along with her two best friends, at some tattoo parlor with big red letters on its windows spelling out ‘AKATSUKI’.  
Sakura gave Sasuke a weary look before entering the establishment. It was…eerily quiet inside with no person in sight, causing Sakura to feel a bit more on edge than she already was, though considering it was 8AM she presumed she shouldn’t have been expecting too many people -precisely why Sasuke dragged them out of bed so early-. But she found it even stranger that she did not see a single worker either. Before Sakura could unleash hell on her friend for dragging her to some abandoned shop, something orange flew past her slamming into Sasuke. 

“Sasuke-chan!” A high pitched voice squealed. For a moment Sakura thought that maybe there was a child in the shop but seeing that the person who had attached himself to Sasuke’s person (thoroughly testing her friends short patience) was at least a foot and a half taller than Sasuke…she presumed that accusation was out of place. 

“Sasuke-chan hasn’t visited us in sooo long!” The man cooed as he rubbed his orange swirly mask against Sasuke’s cheek. 

Where the fuck had Sasuke taken her…?

Fed up with the uncalled for (and unasked for) antics, Sasuke shoved the large, childish, man off of him.

“Obito, we just saw each other at the family dinner last week.” Sasuke seethed. It was the words ‘family’ and ‘dinner’ that caused both Sakura and Naruto to do a double take. Sasuke, though dearly loved by both his friends, was the walking epitome of pessimism, dark sarcasm and was all in all a condescending ass. Whereas the orange mask wearing man in front of them radiated pure unadulterated innocence, something in which Sakura didn’t think was capable of existing in this day in age…

It just didn’t add up that they were in any shape or form related.

Feeling his friends eyes on him, filled with nosy curiosity, Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh. “He’s my cousin.” He grumbled, answering the unasked question.  
At that moment Sasuke’s cousin lifted his mask to grin at both Naruto and Sakura. All doubts about their family relations were effectively thrown out the window once getting a good look at his face. Obito had definitely been blessed with the same Uchiha genes as her best friend. Despite his childishness, he was quite the looker. Sakura couldn’t begin to understand why he choose to hide them under some swirly orange mask but who was she to question? As a matter of fact it made her wonder if her college professor, Kakashi Hatake, was hiding some unusually attractive face under his strange black mask…

Distracted by Obito’s chattiness and Naruto and Sakura still in a slight state of shock over the new information, they had not noticed someone step out to meet them at the front.

“Come for a visit Sasuke-chan?” A deep voice chuckled “Do you need some more work done?”

Sakura felt her mouth go devastatingly dry as her mouth dropped open catching sight of the long haired male. 

“Oh my Kami…” Sakura whispered, struggling to keep herself from letting her eyes roam over his clearly well fit physique that was being complimented by his well-tailored dark blue suit. 

“Madara! Guess who came? Baby Sasuke!” Obito squealed, bounding over to the dark haired male who Sakura immediately took note to mentally remember was named Madara.

While Madara was preoccupied trying to get the orange mask wearing male to calm down and remember that he too possessed eyes and was aware of his cousins presence, Sakura sharply nudged her brooding companion. Giving her an annoyed glare Sasuke, begrudgingly, gave her his attention.

“Umm who is that?” Sakura inquired meekly, attempting to make her mouth less dry discreetly pointing in Madara’s direction.

“His twin,” Sasuke replied, referring to Obito, “and my older cousin.” 

Sakura was never really a religious person…but she was almost certain Kami-sama had a great deal of bias toward anyone with an ounce of Uchiha blood running through them and Sasuke’s family was a fine example of that as it seemed any relative of his she met was drop dead gorgeous. 

“Did you need something, Sasuke?” Madara questioned, directing his attention back to them “This is a place of work, not a playground.”

Sasuke glared at his smirking cousin –whereas Sakura attempted to stop her rapidly beating heart-. 

“Hn, she wants a tattoo.” Sasuke muttered, tilting his head slightly in Sakura’s direction. 

Madara turned his amused gaze in Sakura’s direction and almost immediately she felt her breathing come to a halt. 

She’d be sure to thank Ino once she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for MadaSaku Week(end) last week on Tumblr :)


End file.
